You Don't Want To Commit Suicide, Do You?
by lexie.loves.anime
Summary: Lisanna wants to say something important to Natsu and Lucy sees them in the park. What will it happen? My first story, please R&R. First story of the NaLu compilation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! So, I'm a newbie here and I wanted to post this _really_ long one-shot I made. Sorry if my english is bad :3. Anyways, on with the story!**

- Mira-nee, do you know where is Natsu? A certain white-haired girl asked.

- He is right there, said Mira, pointing to a table where Natsu and Happy were staying.

- Thank you, Mira-nee! Lisanna said, running to Natsu.

- Natsu! she shouted.

- Oh, Lisanna, the fire mage responded with a smile.

- Natsu, I have to tell you something really important. Can we meet in the park at 5 o'clock?

- Sure. See ya, he said, leaving the guild.

=(^.^)=

Lucy was making her way to the guild. She needed jewels. Her rent was due to this week and Natsu ate her food again.

While walking on the street that goes to the park, she saw a flash of pink and white. She stopped, then she started sobbing and went home, running far away from the painful sight.

=(^.^)=

- Lucy, the fire dragon slayer said, tell me who made you all upset and I'll kill him!

Right now, the said celestial mage sat at a table in the guild with her face buried deep into her arms, along with Natsu.

- I told you, Natsu, she answered, I can't.

- But why not?

- Because I fell in love with him, that's why.

- But if he made you sad, he doesn't deserve your love! Natsu said angry.

Lucy's eyes became wide, then they softened again.

- Anyways, she said, you won't want to kill him, believe me.

- Why not? He asked, confused.

- Because you don't want to commit suicide, do you?

The pink-haired mage's eyes widened and his jaw fell open.

- ...what?

- And by then, I'd miss you a lot, she continued.

Natsu sat there, gaping like a fish, while Lucy left the guild.

=(^.^)=

By the time he recovered, Lucy was already in her apartment, with her head in the pillow.

- Stupid, stupid, stupid, she said to no one in particular, why did I tell him?

She kept on with the self argument while she started to sob, not knowing that Natsu sat by her window, looking at her with his eyebrows furrowed.

- I can't believe I confessed to him... He is going to hate me now... I ruined our friendship...

- That's not true, he said with a harsh voice.

- N-Natsu? Lucy muttered with her face full of tears.

- Lucy, you can't talk seriously, he continued, while climbing off the window onto her bed and circling her with his arms and legs. She turned herself so that her face was just in front of him. His warm breath tingled her face and his onyx eyes stared into her chocolate ones.

- You didn't ruin our friendship, he said. Actually, I'm glad you said that you love me, because I love you too, Lucy. I love you and if I hurt you, then I'll kill myself, just for you to be happy.

- But... What about Lisanna?

- So you saw her kissing me, huh? he said to no one in particular. They stayed in silence for a moment. Eventually, Natsu broke the silence.

- After she kissed me, she told me that she loves me. I love her too, but only as a very close friend. Nothing more. And that's what I told her. In the end, she understood.

- Natsu..., Lucy said, cupping his face in her hand with tears streaming from her eyes again. Just like I said back in the guild, if you die, I'd miss you so much, that eventually, I'd die from sorrow.

With those words said, she pulled his face down and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Fast, he returned the kiss and circled his arms around her waist, while her hands tangled into his spiky hair. Her legs went around his waist and pulled her chest into his.

Soon, clothes went flying through the room and... Well... Let's just say that they did something... special that day...

=(^.^)=

~3 months later~

3 months had passed since Natsu and Lucy's relationship had developed into something more, and these months were just like the ones of a normal couple... As normal as it can be. They had their ups and downs.

Right now, Team Natsu sat at the bar, talking about their last mission.

- ...and then I freezed his ass, finished Gray, proud.

- Gray, your clothes, said Cana with a barrel of wine between her legs.

- Ah, crap! he said, going to look for his clothes.

Seeing that after that, it was a long pause, Lucy broke the silence.

- ...Natsu? she asked shyly the rosette.

- What's wrong, Luce? he answered.

- ...I-I've got to tell you something... It's important...

- Then tell me! Natsu said anxiously.

- I-I... She then muttered something that neither of them could understand.

- Uh... Luce, could you repeat?

- I'm... She muttered again, this time louder, but with the same result.

- We still don't get it, Lucy..., Natsu sweatdropped.

- I'M PREGNANT, ALRIGHT?! Lucy screamed angry, making the guild stop from everything they were doing and staring in shock at her.

-...WHAAAAAAAAT?! All the guild screamed, except for Natsu, who was still staring at Lucy in shock.

- Um... Oups..., Lucy muttered.

- You... You're... pregnant... That means... I'm gonna be... a father... I'm gonna be a father... I'M GONNA BE A FATHER! WOOOOOOOOOOO! He embraced Lucy, kissed her and ran through the guild with fire all over his body. Mira fainted, Levy embraced both Lucy and Gajeel from happiness, the latter smirking as she did so, Erza broke the tea cup she had in her hand, Gray was wide-eyed and with his jaw to the ground, Wendy embraced Charle, Happy was... well... happy and all the members of the guild drank and partied 3 days in a row. Lucy smiled. She knew that her, no, their child will be very loved.

=(^.^)=

~8 months later~

A pregnant Lucy sat at a table in the guild. Her flat stomach has been replaced by a huge belly. Her eyes were more brilliant and had that shine that only pregnant women had. The last trimester of her pregnancy went smooth, but with big mood swings. Nothing strange.

Natsu and Happy are out on a mission from 2 days,now, so she was now in Levy's care. He was overprotecting to his mate and his child and Lucy liked this, but sometimes she thought that it was too much.

- Lu-chan~! Levy sang as she entered the guild with Gajeel. Having only a month of pregnancy, her belly didn't show up, but soon enough, it will.

- Levy-chan! Good morning! Lucy said, trying to stand up, but Levy stopped her.

- Lu-chan! Don't push yourself too much! Sit down! she ordered the blonde-haired woman, pushing her down.

- Calm down, Levy-chan. I'm not gonna die if I sit up, joked Lucy, but Levy still had that stern look on her face.

- No, but you might hurt the baby, she insisted. Now wait a moment and I'll get you a milkshake. Strawberry or vanilla?

- I told you already, I can–

But she couldn't finish her sentence, because a wave of pain struck through her body.

- O-Ouch..., whimpered Lucy, clenching her belly.

- Lu-chan, are you alright? asked Levy, worried.

- Y-Yeah, I'm fine... Just a contraction, it's nothing...

- I think ya should take bunny-girl to the infirmary, said Gajeel for the first time.

- Why? asked Lucy. It's just a contraction, it happens a lot.

- 'cause dragon slayers' kids are born pretty fast, ya' know, he continued. Once ya' get the first contraction, in a few hours the kid is born.

- But Natsu isn't here, said Lucy. How can I give birth if he's not with me?

- Don't worry, Lu-chan. He'll be here soon. I mean, he's gone from a couple of days ago, right?

- I guess so... Ouch! she whimpered again, this time a little louder.

- We have to get you to the infirmary, said Levy, lifting Lucy and putting her arm around her neck. Gajeel helped her by taking the other arm and doing the same thing. They went with her to the infirmary of the guild where they put her on a bed.

Another contraction hit again and Lucy clenched her belly in pain. Then, Mirajane came into the room.

- What's happening, Levy? asked Mira.

- Lu-chan is giving birth, said Levy. Gajeel said that dragon slayers' children are born a few hours after the mother has the first contraction, so we got her here.

- Oh, my... said Mira. Then she checked Lucy's dilatation. It was 4 cm wide.

- Her dilatation is already 4 cm wide, said Mira. Where is Natsu?

- Firebrain is still on a mission, said Gajeel. He better get here before his kid is born.

- W-Where in the world is Natsu? asked Lucy.

=(^.^)=

Meanwhile, the said dragon slayer was with Happy on his way to the guild, at the entrance of Magnolia. He was in a rush because he wanted to see Lucy sooner. With a grin on his face, he made it past the entrance into the crowd.

- I can't wait to see Lucy, he said to no one in particular.

- Maybe she even gave birth, said humorously Happy, munching on a fish. Then, Natsu's expression changed into one concerned.

- ...Natsu?

Without a word, he ran towards the guild.

- NATSUUUUUUUUUUU!

=(^.^)=

- She has dilatated 8 cm already, said Mira.

- So there isn't much time, said Levy, while holding Lucy's hand and massaging her back to help attenuate the pain.

- I-It hurts... W-Where is N-Natsu?... said Lucy for the umpteenth time.

Just then, a strong voice was heard from the hall.

- LUUUCYYYYYYY!

- N-Natsu? said Lucy, half happy, half in pain.

Natsu came into the infirmary, with Happy fainted on his shoulder.

- Lucy...said Natsu, then he embraced her, Happy falling.

- Natsu, said Mira, she is almost ready to give birth.

- Well then, let's give birth!

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

- ...that sounded so wrong... said Levy.

- ...let's get outta here, shrimp, said Gajeel. Bunny-Girl has Firebrain, and we'll wait in the hall for the kid to be born.

- ...alright... said Levy, letting go of Lucy's hand and leaving the infirmary, a little worried.

- N-Natsu, said Lucy in pain.

- I'm here, Luce.

- W-We're going to be p-parents, she said with a gentle, yet forced smile.

- Yes... Natsu said. Then he took Levy's place, taking Lucy's hand in his own and massaging her back with his free hand.

- Get ready, Firebrain! shouted Gajeel from the hall. Bunny-Girl is gonna say some tough things while in labour!

- Yeah, yeah...said Natsu in response.

=(^.^)=

The next 3 hours were hell for both Lucy and Natsu. Lucy was in big pain, while saying some very colorful curses, which neither Natsu nor Mira ever heard about, and he thought that his hand broke in the process in which Lucy held his hand. She had an iron grip.

Erza came to help Mira in the first hour of labour. She brought the water and the towels.

- Here it comes! said Mira. Push, Lucy!

Lucy pushed hard. The head came out.

- Try again, Lucy!

Lucy pushed again. The hands and a part of the body came out.

- One more push!

Lucy pushed yet again. And the sound of a baby crying was heard.

- Great job, Lucy!

- Is it a boy or a girl? asked Lucy.

- It's a girl! said Mira as she cut the ombilical cord and handed the baby to Erza, who cleaned her.

Natsu looked at Lucy, who had an exhausted smile on her face.

- She's our daughter, Lucy. said Natsu and kissed her on her forehead.

- Here she is, said Erza and handed the baby to Lucy. She looked at the baby and saw a tip of pale orange hair on top of her head. The baby opened her eyes. They were dark brown.

- She looks just like you, said Natsu, looking lovingly at the baby.

- And how are you going to name her? asked Erza.

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other.

- Let's name her Nashi, said Natsu.

- Nashi? Why Nashi? asked Lucy in confusion.

- It's the combination of our names.

Lucy smiled, then she kissed Natsu.

- And that's why I love you.

=(^.^)=

Meanwhile, Mira and Erza made their way out of the infirmary.

- How are they? asked Levy with all the guild looking at Mira and Erza intensely behind her. Mira looked at Erza, who nodded.

- Both of them are okay, said Erza.

- And... pressed Cana.

Erza sighed.

- It's a girl.

Everyone went silent.

- ...do you know what that means, brats? asked Makarov.

- ...PARTYYYYYYYYY!

- Aye sir! shouted Happy.

=(^.^)=

~3 months later~

Ah... What lovely night. The crickets singing, nobody on the streets and... A baby crying.

- Natsu... It's your turn... said Lucy, covering her ears with her pillow.

Sighing, the fire mage got up and went to Nashi's room. He picked up the baby and started to rock her to sleep. In no time, Nashi fell asleep.

- There you go, he whispered, putting her back into her crib. Then, he went next to Lucy and sneaked an arm around her waist, falling into a deep slumber.

After a couple minutes, the cry was heard again.

- Your turn, said Natsu.

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Both? XD Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Author's note

**A/N: If you would like for me to write a sequel of this story, please review it, telling me your ideas. Let the best idea win! Thank you for reading! (and enduring my bad english XD).**


End file.
